


Don't You

by wickedlyklaining



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlyklaining/pseuds/wickedlyklaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chess player, chemistry lover and lacrosse player Derek Hale is new in Beacon Hills High. He joins Jackson's group to feel protected but when he meets one Mr. Stiles Stilinski, Derek realizes that maybe he doesn't need a band of jocks to fit in. Enter Isaac Lahey who helps with his fatherly advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So this is a little verse I'm working one, it will have three chapters, four maybe, all filled with fluff and just a little bit of angst I promise. Hope you enjoy! PS: First chapter for my dear Lauri because you were feeling down. Title from the song Don't You by cutie pie Darren Criss.

Stiles is upset.

It’s not that he is not used to have idiots picking on him. He is shorter than the average jock at school, he is skinnier and he has been in the lacrosse team for over two years and hasn’t made it to the field once. So yeah, he understands why in the food chain of Beacon Hills High he is at the very bottom. And it doesn’t bother him, not really, he doesn’t need the approval of people that are not wroth it. He’s got Scott to share his pain, and his jeep to take him anywhere so Stiles can’t really complain.

He can be upset though. And he can be annoyed and he can hate the fact that ever since Derek Hale arrived to this school he can’t hate on Jackson’s little group anymore, because it doesn’t matter how many time they throw stupid comments at him Stiles looks up and always catches Derek smiling at him, he doesn’t know if it is a sympathetic smile or a ‘you’re such a loser I’m laughing at you inside’ smile, but it makes Stiles’ brain stop working for a moment, and by the time he is back on his feet Jackson and Derek and their group of marching soldiers are gone.

Every single time.

And stiles doesn’t know if he should feel angry at himself for crushing on one of the most popular jocks in school, or hate Derek for being so stupidly attractive or hate destiny for putting them both in the same path.

Either way Stiles is tired and wants to punch someone in the face. Not Derek though, that’d be a little counterproductive.

“Stilinski!” Stiles looks up when Jackson’s voice reaches his ears, cocky and annoying as always “Ready for the game tomorrow night?” he asks almost shouting even though he is only a few lockers away from Stiles’. “Oh wait I forgot, you won’t be in it.

_So original._ Stiles thinks.

“Ignore him.” Scott mutters and throws Jackson and his friends what’s supposed to be a threatening look but with Scott’s adorable features he end sup looking just like a very annoyed puppy.

“I try.” Stiles says as his eyes scan the crowd of people surrounding Jackson, “I really do buddy.” He adds as his eyes stop by the end of the group of people where Derek is, his eyes trained on Stiles.

There’s that little smile playing at his lips too and something that Stiles has noticed over the course of several days is that Derek never seems to enjoy Jackson’s jokes, he never laughs or high fives him, he just smirks a little bit, shoots a glance at Stiles and then turns away to talk to Isaac as the rest of the group finishes up.

It’s confusing and it does send a spark of hope to Stiles brain, because maybe, just maybe Derek is a decent human being trapped inside a very, very bad group of friends.

“Dude, stop staring.” Scott muses in after several seconds of uncomfortable silence in which Stiles has managed to keep his eyes glued to Derek’s back.

“I’m not-“

“You can’t set them on fire with your eyes, okay? Stop trying.” Scott says patting him in the back.

The bell rings and thankfully Jackson’s group disperses leaving just a few wandering jocks in the hallway, Derek and Isaac included. Stiles wants to stay, he wants to check out what Derek is like when Jackson’s not around but there’s a little voice inside his head (his father’s probably) reminding him how close to failing chemistry he is, so with a last subtle look at Derek, Stiles turns around and follows Scott to class.

 

* * *

Derek is upset.

Not at Jackson (well, maybe a little bit at Jackson because he is an idiot), not at Isaac, not at the stupid hierarchy that rules Beacon Hills, he is upset at himself. He is upset at his lack of ability to make friends and at his stupid nerdy personality.

“Remind me again why we stick around with these guys?” Isaac asks as the last of his ‘friends’ disappears around the corner of the hallway.

“Safety.” Derek answers with a little sad smile.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m a chess player, chemistry nerd, and the newbie in school, I was lucky enough to make it to the lacrosse team so I’m planning of using it as a protection for as long as I can.” Derek explains walking a little faster because he really doesn’t need Isaac’s accusatory look right now.

“If you can’t beat them, join them.”

“Exactly.”

“You can do better dude.” Isaac says grabbing Derek’s arm and stopping him.

Derek sighs but stops. “I can’t. I have no friends here, just you.”

“Should I be offended?” Isaac asks bringing a hand to his chest and gasping dramatically.

Derek rolls his eyes “Sorry, that’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean then?”

“I’m a senior, you’re a junior, I only see you when we practice and at lunch, see where I’m going here?”

“You’re trying to say that you miss me, Derek that’s adorable.”

“Shut up.”

Isaac snorts . “Hey, just try to make some friends in your next class okay?” he suggest with that fatherly voice of his. Derek hates him a little bit for being so convincing.

“Advanced chemistry, the perfect place to make friends.” Derek mumbles and sighs. A part of him knows Isaac is right but the other part just doesn’t want to bother.

“Just try.” Isaac practically whines.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Fine” he finally gives in but he makes sure Isaac sees how little he likes the idea. “I’ll try to make _one_ friend.”

“That’s the attitude!” Isaac says cheerfully and pats Derek’s shoulder before walking away. “You’ll do great!” he calls out as his figure disappears around the corner.

Derek is not entirely happy with the idea but if he is doing this then he'll just go for the most familiar face in that class. That'll have to work.

 

* * *

 

“Okay guys pair up, you have to finish that before the bell rings.” Mr. Mills says as he finishes writing the instructions of the next substance they’ll prepare.

Stiles sighs and gathers his books to clear the table he and Scott are occupying, his friend shoots him a look that has ‘I’m so sorry’ written all over it as Alisson takes Stiles spot, she mouths ‘sorry’ too and Stiles just nods and smiles before walking away.

He is happy for Scott, he really is, Alisson is amazing and all that but it’s still weird to have to find another partner for chemistry lab. He is used to working with his best friend and he can’t bother to find someone else. Thankfully after almost two weeks of trying to pair up with other classmates Stiles has learned that it’s better to take an empty table and wait for someone to join him.

He drops his book on the table that’s on the far corner of the classroom and starts taking out the material that are written on the board, he is in the middle of debating whether he should use gloves to start or if he should just defy all the rules he has learned since eight grade just to make this one class a little more interesting when someone call his name.

“Stiles.”

It’s a familiar voice, not really clear, but something Stiles has heard before. He looks up and his heart drops to his feet at the sight of Derek Hale eyeing him curiously. Stiles has almost forgotten that Derek takes this class too, it’s hard to keep up with the guy when he almost always sits at the back and never speaks.

Stiles wonders what got him talking today.

“Stiles right?” he asks pointedly.

Stiles feels his whole body freezing, brain included. “Y-yeah.” He manages to stutter and, way to go Stiles that’s smooth. “That would be me.” he adds trying to sound a little bit more nonchalant.

He fails.

Derek smiles proudly. “I’ve seen you at lacrosse practice.”

Great, out of all places he could have picked of course Derek noticed him at the only activity that makes Stiles look like a baby deer trying to learn how to walk. Luck is definitely not on Stile’s side.

He wants to answer something like ‘Yeah, I’m not that clumsy all the time’ or ‘Excuse me, I have to go cringe in the bathroom’ but Derek is speaking again and, oh okay, that’s a pair of distracting lips.

“You’ll get better. Don’t listen to Jackson.” Derek says smiling and taking a notebook out of his bag. “I think with a little more practice you could be a part of the main team.”

Stiles wants to correct him because, yeah, like that’s going to happen any time soon, but Derek is looking at him like he means it and it does this weird jumpy thing to Stile’s chest and the moment seems so, so perfectly out of a bad romantic comedy that Stiles has to take the compliment and just smile.

“Thanks dude.”

Derek grins, all teeth and crinkly eyes and, oaky, Stiles is a little bit in love already.

“It’s the truth.” He makes a pause as his eyes drop to the table. “Not the same with chemistry I guess.” he adds and stiles follows his eye line to the grade marked on Stile’s last lab report, a big, red F taking up all the apace on the left corner of the paper.

“That’s not mine.” Stiles pushes the paper to the side and shrugs.

Derek raises his eyebrows. “Oh, okay. Would you mind starting with that then?” he asks smirking, his eyes going from Stile’s face to the empty test tubes on the table.

Stiles can sense the daring tone in Derek’s voice and it should sound a little smug or arrogant but it’s actually quite adorable.

“Are you daring me or something?” Stiles asks trying to follow Derek’s game, he is sure his flirting abilities are not the best but he can at least try. “Because let me tell you, I’m better than Marie Curie.”

“Do you have a Nobel prize?” Derek asks raising an eyebrow.

Stiles thinks for a second and then shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Then your argument is invalid.” Derek laughs lightly and nudges Stile’s with his elbow “Don’t worry. Not all of us were born with the power of alchemy in our veins.” He says proudly.

“Okay, now that’s just cocky.” Stiles folds his arms over his chest and huffs out a laugh.

Derek doesn’t answer, he gives Stiles a little wink and starts pouring all kinds of substances in the test tubes, by the time the bell rings they have a smoky and perfectly green liquid in the tube. Mr. Mills hums in appreciation when he gets to their table and marks an A next to their names. “Good job guys.” He simply says and walks away.

“Well, that was impressive.” Stiles says.

“I would call it nerdy but yeah, let’s go with impressive.”

“Impressive it is then.”

Together they gather everything and clean the table, Scott appears at some point to ask Stiles if he’s leaving with them but with a simple glare Stiles sends him away, thankfully Derek doesn’t notice. Five minutes later that table is so clean that Stiles can see his reflection on it. He doesn’t want to stop cleaning though because that means class is over, working in pairs is over and his little chat with Derek is over. Is in that moment that Stiles realizes just how stupid all this conversation was, he allowed himself to enjoy Derek’s presence too much, and tomorrow when he is back to being the popular jock Stiles will feel like a complete idiot.

“I could help you, you know?” Derek says softly snapping Stiles out of his train of thoughts. “With the report.” He clarifies.

Stiles feels himself blushing a little and he prays Derek can’t see it. “Really?” he asks and wishes his voice didn’t sound so hopeful.

“Yeah.” Derek assures and stops scrubbing the corner of the table to finally look up at Stiles. “I’m sort of good at this so if you’re okay with it-“

“I’m fine with it. Perfect actually.” Stiles lets out and suddenly wants to kick himself in the ass. “I mean, I kind of need a good grade.”

“And I can help you get one.” Derek promises. He opens his notebook and tears a little piece of paper, he writes his cellphone number on it and then slides it over to Stiles. “Text me your address?”

Stiles grabs the paper and stares at it a little dumbfounded. He just got Derek Hale’s number. Cute, sexy, nerdy Derek just gave him his number and Stiles is allowed to text him or call him, or both. He has to give himself a few seconds to get his shit together before answering. “Of course.” Stiles says simply because if he tries to say something else he is sure his voice will fail him.

“Awesome. See you tonight.” Derek says smiling brightly and turns to leave.

When the door of the classroom closes and Derek is out of sight Stiles gives himself five seconds to do a happy dance and fist bump the air, he then gathers his books and leaves the classroom too.

 

 


End file.
